The negative electrode (anode) of a high density lithium battery typically comprises one or more of a variety of any suitable lithium-containing substances such as: metallic lithium; lithium-metal alloys; lithium metal oxides; or, lithium carbon composites. The positive electrode (cathode) is typically a lithium vanadium oxide of the formula LiV.sub.3 O.sub.8. The electrodes may be coupled using a liquid electrolyte or a solid electrolyte such as a solid polymer electrolyte, or a combination of liquid and solid electrolytes. The electrolyte may specifically be a "plasticized" electrolyte in which a liquid electrolyte component is contained within a polymer electrolyte. During discharge, lithium ions are electrochemically inserted into the lithium vanadium oxide structure by a process that is commonly referred to as intercalation. A reverse process occurs during charge. The vanadium ions of the host electrode structure are reduced and oxidized during discharge and charge, respectively. Conversely, the negative electrode is oxidized during discharge when lithium ions are released from the electrode into the electrolyte, and it is reduced during the reverse process on charge. Lithium ions, therefore, shuttle between the two electrodes during the electrochemical discharge and charge processes.
It is advantageous for batteries, such as lithium batteries, to have a high electrochemical "capacity" or energy storage capability. In lithium batteries, this can be achieved if the positive and negative electrodes can accommodate a significant amount of lithium. Furthermore, in order to have a good cycle life, the positive and negative electrodes should preferably have the ability to accommodate and release lithium in a reversible manner, i.e., without significant "capacity fade." Thus, preferably, the structural integrity of the electrodes should be maintained during lithium insertion/extraction for numerous cycles.